Attack on the Games
by iambadwolff
Summary: Crossover between Attack on Titan and The Hunger Games. Its a cruel and beautiful world. When the world was taken over by chaos and war the Capitol rose up and built the three Walls; Maria, Rose, and Sina to maintain peace and order. But when revolts started happening they took it a step farther and created The Games and would send off twelve children to a fight to the death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Dream**

My name is Mikasa Ackerman, and I live in a beautiful yet cruel world.

Over a hundred years ago our world lived in chaos and destruction. Then people, who claimed themselves as the Capitol, rose up and built the three Walls, the outermost Wall Maria, the middle Wall Rose, and the inner Wall Sina, with the Capitol at the very center of them. These Walls were built to create order and peace. But we have been living like cattle, unable go outside of these Walls or even leave our own District, the people in my District aren't even living anymore they're just surviving.

Today it seems like a beautiful day. The sun is out and there isn't a cloud in the sky but it's not too hot because there is a steady breeze that plays with my raven colored hair. Then again, everyone who knows what today is should know that it is indeed a cruel day today.

I walk along the border of my District and I spot the person I am searching for. He's where I normally find him when he runs off, under the big oak tree that grows in the vast field right outside of our town's border. He's my dearest friend and my family. He's sleeping when I get to him so I call out his name, "Eren." He doesn't respond right away and I see his eyelashes are glistening with tears so I try again, "Eren!"

Eren gasps awake and he looks around as if he doesn't know where he is. The tears that clung to his dark lashes now run down his light brown cheeks. And he looks up at me with his teal colored eyes, "Mikasa?" he says my name uncertainly.

"Eren, why were you crying?" I ask concerned.

Eren looks even more confused and wipes his face with his sleeve, "I was having a bad dream. But I can't remember it," he says looking at his now damp sleeve, "I think it was about mom."

I reach my hand out to him and say, "Come on, the Reaping's about to begin."

Eren takes my hand and I help him up and we head back towards town.

Eren's mom is not my mom. I was adopted into the Jaeger family when I was nine after my family was killed. When Eren and I were ten, his father, who was the town's doctor, mysteriously disappeared and soon after there was a raid on our town and while we were both out someone set fire to our house and it had collapsed, killing Eren's mother. We are now orphans and Eren is the only family I have left and I made vow to protect the only family I had left no matter what the cost.

We get to the side gate entrance and are stopped by the Wall Guards. Usually people are supposed to be punished for going outside of our District but the guards have stopped caring for a long time. One of the guards, Hannes, who was a friend of Eren's mother, usually lets us out whenever we want as long as we bring him strong liquor.

Hannes is playing cards with his guard buddies when he spots us walking back in. "Ah, it's you two!" he calls and walks over to greet us. "You better hurry, the Reaping is about to start soon."

"We know," Eren tells him.

Hannes looks at us curiously. "What were you two doing out there anyways? Not sneaking off for secret kisses or anything like that, I hope?"

I feel my face start to go red and see that Eren looks mortified. "N-no!" Eren stammers, "She's like a sister to me Hannes, you know that!"

Hannes just laughs and ruffles Eren's hair, "I'm just teasing you two! Lighten up, will ya?"

"How can anyone lighten up when the Reaping's in just a couple hours?" I ask and Hannes immediately becomes somber.

Eren and I get teased a lot about our relationship. People say you will never see one of us without the other one and many people think that we're dating even after Eren insists that we're more like brother and sister. But Eren and I look nothing like a brother and sister. While Eren has naturally light brown skin and dark messy brown hair, I have pale skin and straight black hair. Eren also has wide teal-green eyes which are very different then my small dark grey ones. I can see how people who don't know us very well would mistake us for a couple.

Along the way into town we spot our friend Armin Arlert. He also lost his parents in the same raid that killed Eren's mother but he now lives with his grandfather. Even from this distance I can tell something isn't right. I am able to hear Armin's screams of pain and I see his blonde head being pushed against a wall by some older kids. Armin is small for his age which makes him an easy target for bullies. Eren ran ahead to help him and I follow shortly behind. Eren collides with the biggest guy who was the one hurting Armin and tackles him to the ground. I go after the other two bullies and throw one against the opposite wall and flip the other over my head and slam him into the ground.

"What's the big idea?!" I hear the big guy who Eren tackled say. I turn and see that he now has Eren in a headlock and is twisting his arm into a painful position.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Eren was barely able to gasp out.

The older boy laughs, "You mean someone like you?"

Leaving the two other guys, who were barely conscious, I rush to Eren's aid. "No," I call and the older boy finally notices me and hastily releases Eren and tries to make a run for it but I am too fast and I grab him by his neck and hold him up and slam him against the wall with one arm, "someone like me!" I hiss.

"M-Mikas-sa," the boy chokes, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

I narrow my eyes and throw him to the ground. All three of them then scramble up and ran away as fast as they could. Even from a young age I have always been full aware of my incredible strength and precision. I have always been in full control of my body and if I put my mind to it there is nothing I cannot do. Now by the age of fifteen the whole town has grown to know of my skills and strength from multiple street fights I've gotten dragged into with Eren.

"Geez, Mikasa," I hear Eren mumble as I turn to see if he was injured badly. "You don't always have to save me, you know," he says looking disgruntled. He then walks over to Armin, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," the blonde haired boy says and gets up. "I was just talking about how I wanted to see what was outside of these Walls. And they got scared and started beating me up saying 'what if the Capitol heard me' and stuff."

"Which they are right about, Armin," I say, "going outside Wall Maria is forbidden by the Capitol. And if the Capitol heard you talking about it you would be killed."

"Even so, I wish I could see what was outside of these Walls," Eren says looking towards the sky.

"I found a book of my grandpa's and it says that the world is mostly covered in water and there are places where sand goes on forever and it's extremely hot there!" Armin adds getting excited.

"Woah! No way!" Eren marvels.

"You shouldn't think about those sorts of things," I state.

Eren looks at me angrily, "I want to see and understand the world outside. I don't want to die inside these Walls without knowing what's out there!"

"The only way for people to go outside of the Wall is to be chosen for the Games. And speaking of which, we're going to be late for the Reaping, so come on," I say to them and start dragging them both by the collars of their shirts.

The Games. Almost seventy-five years ago, shortly after the Walls were built the people rose up to overthrow the Capitol in order to live outside the Walls once again. But eventually the Capitol beat down the people so as punishment and to remind them who was in charge, the Capitol would choose one boy and one girl from each District from the ages of twelve to eighteen in the yearly Reaping to participate in what they call the Games. It is located in a secluded arena outside of Wall Maria and it is a fight to the death for the chosen children. The last person to survive is named the Victor. Only the Victors get to survive. The world is merciless like that. They are rewarded with wealth for them and their District and the insurance that their name will never be put in the Reaping again. And the whole thing is broadcasted live for everyone in the Walls to see.

There are two districts located in each of the Walls. In Wall Sina, the centermost Wall, are Districts One and Two. In the middle Wall, Wall Rose, is District Three and Four, and the outermost Districts within Wall Maria are District Five and District Six. Eren and I live in District Six; it is one of the poorer Districts. We are known for the lumber we send to the Capitol since we are the outer most District and have more trees than the other more populated and crowded towns.

The three of us make our way to the town square; the people from the Capitol had already arrived and set up the big screens so they can broadcast everything that happens. When we enter the town square the Military Police for the capitol roughly shove us where we are supposed to go. We are separated by gender and age. I am pushed off to the left and Eren and Armin to the right. I am then placed in the fifteen year old girls section this year and Eren in the fifteen year old boys. Armin is a few rows ahead of him in the fourteen year old boys section.

Some of the girls in my section are crying. I see friends of the girl who was chosen last year; she was very popular and looked up to among her peers. She didn't make it very far in the Games. For District Six the Reaping has become more of a death sentence since there are hardly ever winners that come back. Everyone is silent besides a few sniffles and coughs as they wait for the inevitable. The waiting seems to go on forever.

I look through the crowd of boys to find Eren and I finally see him and he's already looking at me. Neither of us says anything and I can see he looks as worried as I am. We both know that it's a one in a hundred chance that our names will get chosen but it still doesn't calm my nerves.

Suddenly, I hear someone clear their throat and tap on the microphone from stage that had been set up in the front of the square earlier this morning. Everyone seems to hold their breath. The Reaping is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**The Reaping**

I look up to the stage and see an eccentric person with glasses smiling out at all of us, who are to be our escort. The escort looks like a woman but you can never tell with the people from the Capitol and I've gotten use to not assuming. Behind them sits the only living Victor for District Six and is to act as a Mentor for the 'Players', as the Capitol calls them, that are chosen. In the wealthier Districts that have many Victors, the Players can choose who they want as their Mentor. Whoever gets chosen today are stuck with this Mentor who looks to be bored out of his mind as he rolls his eyes at the woman standing at the microphone.

"Hello, children," the escort says into the microphone, "My name is Hanji Zoe, well, what an exciting time it is again. It's the time to choose the Players for this year's 74th Games and to make your District proud!

"I will draw out one lucky boy's name from this bowl here," gesturing to a giant glass bowl filled with every single boys name in the District between the ages twelve to eighteen, "and one lucky girl's name from the other."

I scowl; they think we're so lucky to be a part of these awful games. I bet they never had to worry about being chosen coming from the Capitol. The escort continues and I snap out of my thoughts, I don't need to worry about missing anything important though, we've heard these same rules every year from them.

"Once I call your name would you please make your way up to the stage to join your Mentor and me. Alright, let's start with the gentlemen, shall we?" Hanji practically skips over to the bowl and reaches a hand in and grabs a slip of paper. Hanji pulls it out and reads, "Eren Jaeger!"

My hand reaches up to clench the red scarf that I always wear around my neck and I feel my heart dropping into the pit of my stomach. And suddenly it feels like I'm losing my family all over again. I look over to try and find Eren but I can't see him. I find Armin, who has a look of pure horror written all over his face and he sinks down to his knees. I then look up at the big screen and the cameras already found him as he makes his way up towards the stage. The look on his face at first is shock and something else but then he notices that the camera is on him and it turns to determination. He gets up onto the stage to stand by Hanji's side. I feel like they are going to take him away from me forever. Just like my parents, just like my foster parents. My mind is racing a hundred miles an hour.

Hanji smiles at him. "Look at you. What a handsome, strong Player we have this year." Everyone remembers the male Player from last year. It was a small, scrawny boy that could barely feed himself because his family was so poor. He didn't stand a chance in the Games. "And now the ladies," Hanji says and reaches into the other bowl and pulls out a name and reads it.

I don't know whose name the escort reads because all I know is that it's not mine and immediately I cry out, "I volunteer!" Because all I can think of is that I have to protect Eren. Before the other girl has a chance to move I run up to the stage. But I feel like I'm running through a fog and I can't see or hear anything around me. I can only see Eren standing up on that stage. I get up onto the stage and I look at each of their faces. Hanji looks absolutely thrilled, Eren looks furious, and I notice that the Mentor is sitting forward in his chair and there's a spark in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"Well, well, well!" Hanji says and looks me up and down, "who do we have here, that would so eagerly volunteer? Did you know that girl?"

I start to speak put Hanji pulls me towards the microphone and I can see myself on the big screens and I look out over the crowd. "No," I finally say, "I didn't know her but-," I look over at Eren who is now clenching his fists and looking hard at the ground.

Hanji catches on quick, "Oh, so you know this boy!" and places a hand on Eren's shoulder and he flinches, "Is he your brother?"

"No.."

"Oh, a boyfriend maybe?"

My eyes widen, "No!"

"Well, whatever he may be that was very brave of you for volunteering to be with him. What is your name, dear?" Hanji asks.

"Mikasa," I say to the cameras, "Mikasa Ackerman."

"There you have it folks," Hanji says taking mine and Eren's hands and lifting them, "The Players for this year's Games!"

The cameras zoom in on both of us and I look emotionless as ever and Eren still looks angry. And suddenly something unexpected happens. Everyone's right arm comes up and they place a closed fist over their heart. It is an old salute, usually only used by soldiers in the old days before the Walls. It stands for 'We dedicate our hearts to you'. Mostly everyone in our District knows of my dedication that I have for Eren and now they are the ones dedicating me for staying by his side even now.

Then the cameras are off and we are being pushed into the building that is behind us and are followed by Hanji and our Mentor. Before we even have a chance to talk to each other we are pulled into different rooms and I'm left alone to await any visitors who wish to see me before I leave for the Capitol. Not that I'm going to have much for visitors. My whole family besides Eren is dead.

This building is probably the most expensive building in our District. And it is only used for when we have visitors from the Capitol, which never happens, or on the Reaping days. I look at one of the lamps that could probably buy a family a whole year's worth of food. I remember one of Eren's angry rants about how the Capitol does nothing to help out the poorer Districts like ours and the only way to help is to win the Games but we can't win the Games if we don't have the resources to teach us how to fight or food to feed us to make us strong. And I tell him that he's right, the system is unjust and cruel but there is nothing we can do about it. That was when he would just look at me and say, 'Not if we overthrow the Capitol'. I would tell him that if the Capitol heard him talking about a rebellion he would be executed on the spot. But he would just laugh and say he was only joking. Somehow I knew he wasn't really. It was always Eren who would bring up how sick he was of living like cattle and being caged inside these Walls. If anyone would be stupid enough to start a rebellion it would be Eren.

I sink into one of the richly lavished chairs and finally let my thoughts sink in. I know what this means now that we're both in the Games, only one of us can survive it. But I was perfectly aware of this notion when I volunteered. It's never been my intention to survive, only to protect Eren. And that's what I will do in the Games as well.

I lift my scarf up to my face and breathe in; it's the only familiar thing to me right now. Everything else in this room is foreign and strange and it makes me uncomfortable but the scent of the scarf settles me and I close my eyes and picture myself out under the giant oak tree with Eren.

Suddenly, I hear the door open and I open my eyes to see Armin entering the room. I cross the room to meet him halfway and hug him. As I pull away I can see that he's crying. "Have you seen Eren yet?" I ask.

Armin nods, "He's really angry at you. He's over there throwing a fit and breaking things. The Military Police are having a hard time with him."

I smile. "That sounds like Eren."

"Why would you volunteer, Mikasa? You know as well as I do that both of you won't come out alive," Armin cries.

"I know, Armin. I plan on staying with Eren till the very end to make sure he is the one to survive the Games," I tell him, strangely calm.

Armin shakes his head, "NO! I can't lose you both!"

The Military Police enter. "Times up," they announce and grab ahold of Armin.

He turns toward me and shouts, "Just come back alive, okay?"

"What did you say to Eren?" I call back.

"The same thing," he was able to say before the door slams in his face.

I laugh at the impossibility of that. There has never been a double victory before nor will there ever be. The Capitol is not that merciful.

A few moments later the door opens again and it's the Military Police. They march in and grab each of my arms. "Time to go to the Capitol," they command and drag me out of the room and haul me off to the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The Mentor**

After the train left the station and District Six was well behind us I make my way to the main lounging car after being summoned for dinner. There, I find that Hanji, Eren, and our Mentor are already sitting around the large dinner table.

"Sheesh took you long enough. What did you do? Take an extra-long dump?" my Mentor bluntly demands. I am stunned and appalled by his crude question so I just ignore him. Now that my brain had time to process everything, I remember who this Mentor was. His name is Levi and he won the Games when he was our age, five years ago.

The unique thing about him though is not that he was one of the only Victors from our District but that he wasn't even from our District in the first place. Levi was from a gang that survived living underground. The Capitol or anyone else didn't even know existed and they were able to escape the Reaping's. The Military Police found Levi though when he was out scouting and trying to find extra food. They captured him and made him watch as they bombed and murdered the whole underground village that he was from. And if that wasn't punishment enough, they stuck him in District Six's Reaping because that was where the underground hideout was closest to and they didn't even put in any other boys' names in the Reaping that year because Levi was forced to be the one to participate in the Games.

Nobody expected anything from him because of his small build and his cold, standoffish personality didn't gain him any supporters or Sponsors. But Levi proved them all wrong. He turned out to be the deadliest Player in the Games history and won the Games in the fastest time in the Games records. But now he was stuck as a Victor and a Mentor for District Six and was on the Capitols leash and ever watchful eye.

And now he was watching me as I make my way to the table where everyone is sitting. The table is filled with plates of different sorts of food that I never knew existed. I bet this whole table could feed a third of our District and it was only just for the four of us.

"Ah, Mikasa!" Hanji says as I find my seat at the table, "So nice of you to join us for dinner."

I nod and I try to smile at Eren but he refuses to look at me. I sigh and notice that Levi is still staring at me with his bored, black eyes. His stare makes me uncomfortable and I'm grateful when Hanji announces we can now begin eating. I don't ever remember eating this much in my life and I look up and see that Eren stuffing his face as well.

When dinner is over Levi orders us to sit and talk. His command is sharp and cold and both Eren and I freeze in our seats. He leans toward me in his chair and he has a questioning look in his eyes. "I'm very curious about you, girl." He says and I grimace, which only makes him smirk, "I would like to know why in all the hells would you volunteer for these damned Games?"

I don't like his questioning. It is none of his business why I chose to be in the Games. I know if I tell him he'd just scoff at me and tell me that I only need to watch out for myself in the Games. That's what everyone does and that's the whole point of the Games. So I snap, "I have my reasons and it is none of your concern."

Levi's stare turns hard and cold again and he slams his hands down on the table and bellows, "IT IS MY CONCERN BECAUSE I AM YOUR MENTOR NOW AND IT IS MY DUTY TO HELP YOU SURVIVE!"

I stand angrily, grabbing a butter knife and I throw it with such force that it sticks into the table right where I aimed for, between Levi's thumb and index finger. He stares wide-eyed at the knife and I fume, "And that is exactly why I don't want to tell you!"

Eren finally looks at me. His eyes are wide and his mouth is in a firm line. And I desperately look back at him, hoping he finally understands why I did this.

"Sit down," Levi orders and I obey. He looks at the two of us through narrowed eyes. I have most likely just committed a major crime for threatening my Mentor but sometimes I can't control myself and my emotions take over.

Finally Eren spoke up, "Dammit Mikasa, why did you have to volunteer!? Do you know what this means!?"

"I am well aware what it means, Eren." I calmly tell him.

"Only one of us has a chance to become a Victor!"

"I know."

"One of us will have to die!"

"I know."

"Then why?" Eren asks desperately.

"I volunteered to protect you, Eren! To make sure you survived!" I answer.

"You didn't think I could win on my own?" Eren frowns, "If you just wouldn't have volunteered and I won we could have both survived!"

"That wasn't a chance I was willing to take," I say as I close my eyes. "Where ever you go, I go, Eren. You should know this by now."

Eren growls, "I am not your son or your kid brother! You don't always have to protect me!"

"So are you two lovers then?" Levi finally asks.

"NO!" Eren and I both remark.

"You guys!" Hanji calls out from where a screen was set up with furniture around it, "They are about to announce the other Victors. It's important to know your competitors."

"Hanji's right," Levi says, "We better go watch."

We both follow Levi and take a seat on the couch. The screen flashes to life and the words '_The 74__th__ Games: Players'_ comes on the screen followed by _Wall Sina Districts: _ _District One. _Next it shows the Players names and ages. _Bertholdt Fubar Age: 18 _and _Christa Lenz Age: 15. _Their pictures flash next to their names. Next it shows the recordings of when they stand on the stage after their names were called. The boy, whose skin is darker than Eren's, is a giant compared to everyone else and he towers over the petite blonde girl that was chosen. Neither of them looks too threatening besides the boy's height. If anything, he looks nervous and sweaty.

_ District Two- Reiner Braun Age: 18 _and _Annie Leonhardt Age: 16. _These two definitely look more threatening. They both have blonde hair and the girl has serious, icy, blue eyes and the boy has piercing golden ones. The boy has a broad chest and shoulders with a strong brow. The girl has a very pronounced nose and is only slightly taller than the District One girl but she looks deadly, like a coiled snake ready to strike.

_Wall Rose Districts: District Three- Marco Bott Age: 18 _and _Ymir Age: 17._ "Ymir?" I hear Eren remark, "That's it? Doesn't she have a last name?"

"I don't have a last name." Levi stated.

The girl is taller than the other girls and her skin is the darkest and covered in freckles. She looks mean and not like a person you'd expect from the pampered closer Districts to look like. She could possibly be a bigger threat as well. The boy on the other hand looks the exact opposite. He looks friendly and soft and hardly a threat. Like the girl, he too, is covered in freckles, although his skin is a bit lighter. I remember that their District is known for its harvest so they work outside a lot to get all those freckles.

_District Four- Jean Kristchein Age: 17. _I am starting to get nervous; most of these Players have been older than Eren and me, except the girl from One. But then I notice the girl's from Fours age and it's only thirteen, her red hair is braided in pig-tails. I hear Levi scoff and I turn to look at him. He's glaring at the screen, "So young," he mutters and I turn my attention back to the male Player from Four to determine if he will be a threat or not. He's a pretty average looking guy and looks like he's slightly taller than Eren with a slightly longer face. But there's something about him that bothers me and I can't tell yet if he's going to be a threat or not.

_Wall Maria Districts: District Five- Connie Springer Age: 15 _and _Sasha Blouse Age: 16. _These two look like how people in our District look, small and underfed. The boy is even shorter than the girl and has a shaved head. The girl is eating a potato as she stands up on the stage and the boy is trying very hard to suppress his laughter. Neither looks like a threat. Like our District, they also, don't get many Victors.

_District Six- Eren Jaeger Age: 15 _and _Mikasa Ackerman Age: 15._ The camera shows me running up on stage to volunteer. Before, I never noticed all the looks I received or how Eren never looked so helpless in his life but it quickly turns to anger or Levi's spark of interest and slight smile. I didn't even notice how determined I look until I see it on the screen.

"Well, there you have it folks," the announcer of the Games appeared on the screen, I recognize him from past Games, "From the monsters of Districts One and Two to the orphans of District Six, those are your Players this year. Who's going to be the Victor? I guess you'll have to wait to find out."

The orphans from Six, huh? They really did their research I guess to find out that we're both orphans. I wonder how much of our personal lives they know about. And I get the uneasy feeling that the Capitol is always watching us.

I hear Hanji whistle. "Wow, that boy from One is a giant. And the boy from Two really does look like a monster." Hanji's eyes then widen as they look at us, "But I'm sure you two will do just fine! There's nothing to worry about!"

Levi rolls his eyes, "Great pep talk, Hanji. That's sure to lift their spirits."

"I'm going to bed," Eren says as he gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Eren," I call after him but he ignores me and walks out of the room.

Later that night I lie in my bed, unable to fall asleep. And I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I say eagerly hoping that it's Eren. But to my dismay it's only Levi. He's probably here to deliver some sort of punishment for the incident with the knife. But the Mentor only leans against the doorway with the same bored look that he always wears.

"Hey, brat," he says and I glare at him but he only shrugs. "I need you to tell me why you are so bent on protecting that kid."

I sigh and pull the scarf up to my face. I suppose there's no avoiding it. So I look at my Mentor and I tell him the story of how Eren became my only family.

"When I was nine, three men broke into my house and killed my parents, right in front of me. They kidnapped me and were going to sell me to the black market, probably into the sex trade. Eren and his father came to my house because Dr. Jaeger was the town's doctor and I had a checkup. And when they saw my dead parents Dr. Jaeger went to get help and Eren went looking for me.

"Eren didn't even know me back then but he found the cabin in the woods where the kidnappers were hiding out with me and killed two of them without hesitation with a knife he found. He was able to get me untied but the third man came back and started strangling Eren before we could get away. I was so afraid and I didn't know what to do. It was then that I heard Eren say something that I will never forget.

"He told me, 'Fight! If you win, you live. If you lose, you die. If you don't fight you can't win!' And suddenly everything became clear to me. I realized that death happens all the time, all around me. It was then that I accepted that this was a merciless world and to survive in it, I must too, become merciless. I was no longer scared and somehow I knew exactly what to do and I picked up Eren's fallen knife and I ran at the man and stabbed him in the back all the way into his heart.

"Eren saved me that day and gave me this scarf because I was cold and alone. And then I was invited to live with him and his parents. But only a year after that Dr. Jaeger disappeared and Eren's mother was killed by raiders. Eren is the only family I have left and he saved my life. I promised myself that I would protect him no matter the costs!" I say desperately looking up at Levi.

"That is an intriguing story." Levi replies, "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose everyone you love." He then turns to leave but retorts over his shoulder, "Get some sleep. We'll be in the Capitol by morning."

And I do sleep. But it is a fitful one, filled with nightmares of monsters and fires. And I find myself waking up from my own screams. Each time I do wake up I swear I can hear a person outside my door but they never enter and I listen as their footsteps fade down the hallway. Whether it's Hanji, Eren, or Levi on the other side of my door, I'll never know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The Palace**

We arrive at the Capitol at the next morning just like Levi had said and I have never seen a place like it. I look at Eren and he is also in awe of this grand metropolis. There are buildings ten times taller than our tallest tree's back home and there are twice as many people.

The people from the Capitol are strange. I expected them to act strange because I know Hanji is from the Capitol but Hanji seems normal compared to the people here. Everyone is wearing odd clothes and have weird hair colors and styles. I could have never guessed there could be such different varieties of people that look so strange.

"Gross," Eren murmurs next to me and I have to subdue a smile.

Right from the train station we are escorted by the Military Police to the Capitols center, the Palace. The Military Police regard us with distaste, especially Levi. They shove him extra hard through the gates and Levi tries to pull forcefully away from their grasp that they have on him only to be hit with a club in the stomach. Levi bends over in pain but glares up at the Military Police with murder in his eyes. If he had a weapon, I believe Levi would have killed them all in a second.

"You may be a Victor, boy. But you still are a criminal to the Capitol. Don't you ever forget your place," one of the older Military Police spits at Levi as he yanks on his hair to pull his head back.

Victors are supposed to be treated with respect, almost like war heroes. But I assume Levi was a special case because of his criminal record with the Capitol. Especially since everyone in the Capitol believed that he would die in the Games. Now that he's a Victor because of their rules for the Games, they can't do anything to Levi unless he does something illegal, so instead they try to make his life a living hell. I begin to feel sorry for my crude Mentor. A Victor's life is supposed to be bliss after the Games, now Levi is still living in misery.

"Are you alright, Levi?" Hanji asks but Levi immediately scowls and allows the Military Police to lead him ahead of us to the Palace.

"What do you think we do now?" Eren whispers to me.

I shrug. "I suppose we are to be taken to our Stylist before we are to present ourselves to the Capitol and the King," I say remembering what happens from past showings of the Games.

"Are you nervous?" he questions.

I shake my head. "I'm never nervous."

They lead us through the Palace and it is by far even grander than anything that we have back at our District. It is big enough to have all twelve Players and their escorts and Mentors stay here. This is where we will be staying until they send us off to the Games. First, they make us all nice and showy to be paraded out and presented to the Capitol and the King and whoever is watching back in the Districts, which everyone is required to. After the parade all the Players are to have a giant feast together. For the rest of the week we are to train and are rated on how well we'll do in the Games and finally we are individually interviewed in front of a live audience and cameras.

We reach our styling rooms and while Levi and Hanji are asked to stay in the waiting area, they separate Eren and me to different bathing rooms. There, I am stripped and bathed by a group of women who won't stop making remarks at how filthy I am. I remind them that for my District it's not necessarily essential that we bathe daily. They laugh at me like I had just told them the funniest joke they had ever heard. I am then waxed and polished like a brand new toy. Some of them take my measurements and double inspect me just in case they had missed a dirty spot. They give me a white robe to wear and I'm asked to wait in the styling room with my other District member until our Stylist comes. I feel exposed and vulnerable and it's not a feeling that I'm used to.

I cannot believe how the people from the Capitol act. I haven't seen one underfed or ill person since I got here. And it's like they don't even know what goes on outside of Wall Sina. How ignorant of them to laugh about a District not being able to bathe as much as them while there are people that are dying from starvation and sickness because we cannot afford food or medicine because we live in poverty.

Eren finally comes out of his bathing room and sits next to me on the small couch. He looks different. I'm sure I have never seen him this clean in my life, not even for his mother's funeral. His hair is combed down and there is no dirt under his fingernails or in the cracks of his hands. His face is pinched into a scowl and I know that he hates this even more than I do.

"Can you believe these people?" he questions.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I tell him.

"It's like they don't even realize that there are handfuls of people dying in the outer Walls. It's like they don't even care and they don't even want to help us. And then they clean us up and make us seem like we're one of them so when they show us off it doesn't seem like we are barely surviving back in our Districts. People from the Capitol are morons."

"You shouldn't say stuff like that in the Palace. What if someone should hear you?" I warn him.

Eren laughs, "What more can they do to me? I'm already in their stupid Games. They can't threaten me with my family because I'm an orphan and you're here with me for the Games. What's the worse they could do?"

I then realize that Eren is right. There is nothing more that the Capital could do to us. But then I think of Levi and if Eren wins and becomes a Victor I do not want him to be on the Capitols bad side. And with the way he is talking now he will be bound to end up there.

Moments later our Stylist walks in. She looks to be about Hanji's age, which is a couple years older than Levi, with ebony skin and short, gold, shimmering hair. In fact, everything else about her is gold. Her clothes, her makeup, her jewelry, it even seems like she had gold beads attached to her skin to create different patterns and designs. She walks in with grace and seems to float as she makes her way through the room. She smiles kindly and kneels down in front of us.

"Greetings, Players. My name is Ida and I am your Stylist. Now let's see what we have to work with." She looks between the two of us. "The orphans of District Six," her gaze then stays on me and her hand comes up to rest on my cheek, "the volunteer."

She stands and starts pacing the room. "District Six is known for their lumber, correct?" she asks.

Eren and I nod.

"Bah, too boring. I want to do something more exciting!" she exclaims, "but what?"

She continues to pace the room until she looks up with a look of amazement on her face. And her smile widens. "What if I gave you wings?!" she remarks excitedly.

"Wings? Like a birds wings?" Eren responds. "What does that have to do with our District?"

"No, no, no dear boy!" Ida cries, "It's not just about your District but about whom your Wall is named after! There is a legend that many years before the Walls were built there was a brave leader whose name was Maria. They say that she grew wings to lead her people out of enslavement. At least that is what the legend says."

Before the death of my parents, I vaguely remember my mother telling me this story. She said that Maria was part of our ancestry. And that even though she and her people were prisoners of war, she was the bravest and strongest soldier that the gods had ever seen. That is why they granted her wings so she could fly and lead her people out of enslavement and into battle victoriously. They called her the _Wings of Freedom._ The idea of having wings was starting to grow on me. And besides, I always wondered what it was like to fly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The Feast**

We are led into a room where the Players are to wait on their chariots until they are to be paraded outside. The purpose of this is to show off to everyone in the Capital and to be broadcasted to the rest of the Districts. I get a few glimpses of the other Players. It's not difficult to spot the Players from Wall Sina. The girl from Two, with the pronounced nose, looks like her dress is made out of some sort of blue crystal material that shimmers whenever she moves. It's a truly beautiful dress and she looks stunning in it. And I notice Eren has been staring at her too. The boy from Two, that looks the most threatening out of all the Players, is wearing the same type of material but his looks like to be some sort of armor. I remember that their District is the jewel and fabric District where the Capitol gets all their jewelry and clothing from.

I spot the Players from District Four, only because the boy is staring at me and he quickly turns away when our eyes meet. District Four is the electronic and power District. So the boy and young girl are wearing skin-tight, black body suits that light up with lime green and electric blue lights on the sides of their legs and arms. I can't remember what the girls name is but if I remember correctly the boy's name is Jean.

Ida had me tailored into a tight fitting white sleeveless dress with a long train made of feathers. It reminded me almost of a wedding dress. Eren, on the other hand, is in a black suit with what sort of looks like a cape also made of feathers.

Eren and I are standing up on the chariot when he looks at me and a strange look passes over his face. "You look different," he tells me.

I look down and I slightly blush. "It's the makeup." After I got into my dress they coated my face with makeup and I hardly even recognized myself when I looked in the mirror. "You look different too."

"You- you look nice," Eren mutters and I blush even more.

Hanji, Levi, and Ida walk up to our chariot and Ida looks over my dress again. "When the chariot reaches a certain speed your wings will unfold," she explains to us.

"Won't they hit each other?" questions Eren.

"Nope. I designed them so they unfold straight back behind you! It will be gorgeous!" she chirps enthusiastically.

"Remember to smile!" Hanji encourages us.

"Okay brats, listen up now," Levi says stepping forward. "There will be a hundred Sponsors outside of those doors and they'll all be looking to see who they like best. So look likable."

"But you won without any Sponsors, Levi." Eren pipes in.

Levi rolls his eyes. "Look, the more Sponsors you get the most gifts you will receive in the Games. And those gifts may just save your life. So I want you two to ride out there and act like you love that crowd. Even if you want to slice each of their necks," he hisses under his breath. "So in order for you to win them over there will be no scowling," he says looking directly at Eren, "and no glaring," he says looking at me. I just roll my eyes at him and face forward. He then grabs my arm and I turn to stare at him. "And no throwing knives at them either," he tells me. "Got it?"

"Roger," Eren salutes.

He holds my arm tighter. "Got it?"

"Okay," I remark.

He doesn't let go on my arm though and I look at him uncertainly but he still says nothing more. It's not until our chariot starts moving when he finally let's go. And I hear him call out from behind us, "Knock 'em dead, brats. At least, not literally… yet."

We move forward and the giant doors open up and I'm momentarily blinded by the afternoon sunlight that comes pouring in. We leave by District order so Eren and I are the last ones out. When we pass through the doors the roaring of the crowd is deafening. I look out at all of them and there are far more than a hundred people in the crowd in the Palaces courtyard. But over the cheering of the crowd I can hear the announcer for the Games pointing out each of the Districts.

**"And here we have District Two, Reiner and Annie; so far they seem to be the Capitols favorites! Just look at that dress, wow!" **I hear him announce. **"And would you look at District Five. They look like complete savages in their outfits. They are known for their hunting." **I remember seeing District Five's outfits, since they were only one ahead of us. They were wearing nothing but animal pelts. **"And what do we have here? District Six? I'm not sure I quite get what their outfit is. What do they provide again? Lumber?"**

Suddenly, our chariot picks up speed and I feel my train billowing out behind me and I feel it catch in the wind and I hear the crowd gasp. I look over and I see that Eren's black wings are spread out behind him and I look back to see my white ones doing the same. **"AH YES! Maria's Wings! Who Wall Maria is named after! Brilliant! Wonderful! I love it! It's the ****_Wings of Freedom_****!" **

I remember what Levi said and I look out at the crowd and I smile and wave at them and Eren does the same. But as we're waving I see Eren almost lose his balance so I grab his hand and he smiles at me and lifts our entwined hands up to the crowd and they cheer even louder.

We finally come to a stop in front of a large podium and the noise dies down as President Darius Zackly walks up to his microphone. He is an aging man, most likely in his fifties, with glasses and a white beard and hair. His eyes are cold as he looks out over the crowd and at the Players. He is known for his ruthlessness but also his fair-mindedness. He is in control over everything. His face immediately softens as he shouts, "Thank you, thank you! For joining me here today in celebrating the 74th annual Games! And I would just like to say one thing. Let the Games begin!" And the crowd erupts into cheers once more.

After the parade all the Players are invited to the Games opening feast. We are unable to change out of our outfits though in order for Sponsors to recognize us and get a good look at us during the social hour before we eat.

Eren and I are joined by Hanji and Levi as we make our way to the Palace's grand hall. Both Levi and Hanji had changed into something a little more formal for the occasion. Hanji is in a plain but beautiful deep purple dress and my escort's brown hair falls loosely around the shoulders instead of being pulled up in its usual messy ponytail. Hanji has also switched the big goggle-like glasses for a more sophisticated smaller pair. Levi is in a dark blue suit with cream colored pants. His dark bangs that always hang in front of his face are now pushed back out of the way. I hate to admit but Levi can clean up nicely. Being District Six we are the last ones to show up. We enter the grand hall and are greeted by a number of Sponsors.

"Remember, you want these people to like you," Levi whispers in my ear and I nod and smile at them. Eren even shakes a couple of their hands.

Once the Sponsors are all done talking to us the petite blonde girl from One comes up to welcome us. "I loved your guys' outfits," she compliments, "your wings were really amazing. My name is Christa, by the way."

"Thank you," Eren responds, "I'm Eren and this is Mikasa."

"It's nice to meet you," Christa says and goes to greet the other Players; I notice she spends most of her time with the girl from Three.

"She was nice," Hanji acknowledges. "You two should take a few lessons from her. She'll have no problem gaining Sponsors by playing the sweet and helpless girl."

"I don't think she's playing, Hanji," Eren remarks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Levi adds, "she may be sweet but I doubt she's helpless. District One is known for their weapon making and I'm sure they all go through some sort of weapon training. I bet that girl will surprise you."

Later, the Sponsors are asked to leave as the feast is about to begin. All the Players, Mentors, and escorts take their seats at the long table that has enough chairs for everyone. We are all assigned to our seats by District. Eren and I are at the end of the table and are sitting across the team from District Five and to our right is District Four. I am placed between Levi and Eren, with Hanji sitting to Eren's left at the very end of the table. Sitting directly across from me is the brown haired girl from Five. On the other side of Levi is the boy from Four. Out of the corner of my eye I keep noticing his glances in my direction.

For the feast they had every kind of meat you could imagine, ham, turkey, chicken, duck, pheasant, beef, foods that I've never tried in my life. It was all delicious and I didn't want to let any of it go to waste. Eren was also enjoying his food next to me. He tried everything that was on the table at least once and then later complained of a stomach ache. I look around the table at all the Players who are chatting with one another and laughing and I realize that after this week they will all be dead and I lose my appetite. Levi pours some wine into his glass and sets it back down on the table. I am about to grab it when he smacks my hand away.

"No drinking for minors," he scorns.

I glare at him, "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Doesn't that make you a minor, too?"

Levi smirks, "I'm a Mentor."

"And I'm about to be thrown into an arena where there's a high probability that I'll end up dead. At least let me try some before I die," I protest.

Levi snorts, "I suppose you're right," and hands me his glass.

I take a sip of the dark liquid and it's bitter and sweet all at once. It's actually not that bad and I get a wicked idea and chug the rest of Levi's drink. I then hand back his now empty cup that he frowns into.

"You are a true terror," he comments.

Dinner starts to wind down and Eren had picked up a conversation with the boy from Five. They laugh together and you would think that they could have been old friends. I don't see the point in making any friends here. When we get put in the Games we're all going to be trying to kill each other anyways.

I nibble on the last of my bread roll; it's the only thing I could stomach. The girl from Five, I remember during dinner that her name's Sasha, was watching me closely and I decide to take a small break from eating my roll.

"Hey, are you finished with that?" she asks gesturing to my roll. I lift up the bread again and I can see the hope in her eyes as she reaches towards me and I take a giant bite out of the roll and her smile fades.

"That was cruel," Levi murmurs.

I only shrug and finish the rest of the bread on my own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The Players**

After dinner Eren, Hanji, Levi and I are lead to our 'living-apartment' that we'll be staying in for the next week. It's a giant suite with a large living room, equip with a large screen and furniture and four bedrooms. The only thing is there's only one bathroom but all together it is bigger than Eren's and my old house.

By the time we get there everyone is exhausted from today's events and decides to call it a night and head to their rooms and I do the same. I enter my room and although it is big, there is only a bed and a dresser in it. I notice my old clothes and my red scarf had been neatly folded and placed on my bed. I look in the dresser and I see that someone had already filled it with clothes for me and I find a pair of pajamas and crawl into bed.

I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I groan, thinking its Levi. But it is Eren who walks into my room and he takes a seat at the end of my bed. He looks terribly tired and a little sad. I look at him curiously. "What is it, Eren?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting towards you," he sighs, "and I'm sorry for being so angry at you since the Reaping." His piercing teal eyes then lock with my grey ones and he says, "I know you volunteered for the Games to help me and to make sure I win but I can't forgive you for that if it means that you'll have to die. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Mikasa."

My throat starts to feel tight and my eyes burn with unshed tears. I take a deep breath and reply, "Just promise me that after you win you won't cause any trouble. I don't want the Capitol treating you the same way they treat Levi. I want you to go home and bring the Victor's wealth back with you so you can help our District. Don't worry about me, you'll have Armin back at home to keep you company. You saved my life back when we were kids and now I'm just returning the favor. This is for the best. You deserve to win more than I do, Eren."

Eren still doesn't look happy but he slowly nods. "I wish there was just another way."

"I know," I say as I close my eyes. My exhaustion is taking over and I can no longer keep them open. But when I do open them again my room is dark and Eren is gone.

I awake the next morning from Hanji bursting into my room and crying, "It's time to get up! Today is going to be a very big day!" I groan and cover my head with my covers but Hanji rips them off my bed. "Now, now young lady today is the day you start your training and its best if you start as soon as possible, after we have breakfast of course!"

Moments later I grudgingly get out of bed and look through the clothes. I find an outfit that is tight fitting and stretchy. It seems like a good choice if I am going to be active today. After I get changed I head out to the other room. Everyone is already out and sitting at the dining table and servants are busy bringing food out. I notice that Eren is also wearing a similar outfit as mine.

"Look who decided to finally grace us with her presence this morning," Levi says in his usual bland voice. "I thought we were going to have to throw water on you to finally get you up." He then gets a funny look on his face and decides to take a drink from his tea.

I sit down next to Eren and turn towards Levi. "So, what's going to happen now?" I ask.

Levi picks up a fork and examines it carefully as he speaks, "The rest of the week you train. You learn what weapons best suit you and you find your strengths and weaknesses."

"But Mikasa doesn't have any weaknesses," Eren claims and I feel my face go red from his praise.

"Oh," Levi says starting to sound interested. He puts down his fork and leans toward the two of us, "no weaknesses, huh? Tell me, then, what are your strengths?"

"Mikasa is very strong and fast. And she's almost immediately an expert at anything new she tries," Eren continues to boast and I look at him. I never knew he thought so highly of me.

Levi's eyes seem to shine as he stares at me. He then looks at Eren, "What are you good at then?"

Eren seems stuck on the question but I comment, "He's very brave and he has heart. And he never gives up, even if he fails a hundred times."

"Are either of you good with weapons?" Levi asks.

"I'm good with an ax, from chopping wood. And I guess I've used a knife and a spear before," Eren responds.

"Good, so here's the deal," Levi remarks, "when you go train do not show the other Players your highest strengths. You don't want them to know what you truly are capable of. Got it?" Eren and I both nod.

After breakfast we are all escorted to the training arena. There are different stations set up around the massive room specialized for different weapons. I notice on the other side of the room there's something that looks like an obstacle course. As usual, we are the last to arrive and all the other Players are already busy practicing with their weapons. The Players from District Five, Sasha and Connie, run up to us as soon as they see us though.

Eren smiles at them and they get into an excited conversation about what they had for breakfast this morning. I roll my eyes and look around at all the stations. In station one there is an impressive wall filled with different types of swords. The male Players from District One and Two are there already but I decide to go over anyways. I've never used a sword before and I wanted to see what it felt like to use one. I walk over to the station and the two boys turn and smile at my approach.

"Hi there," the blonde boy with the big muscles greets, "You're from District Six, right? Sorry but I forgot your name. I'm Reiner and this is Bertholdt but you can call him Bertl," he said introducing himself and the taller boy, who nods at me. They both seem friendly enough, not nearly as menacing as they seemed on the screen when we first saw them.

"My name's Mikasa," I tell them.

"Great meeting you in person, Mikasa, hopefully we'll see more of each other this week. We are just finishing up here, so the station is all yours," Reiner says and they leave.

I move and pick up a pair of double dual swords and swing them around. I'm surprised how right they feel in my hands and how naturally I'm able to use them. They feel like a part of me and I put them down, remembering Levi's warning to not give too much away at how well we can do. Instead I move onto the next station, which has knives. At the far end of this station is a target board. I pick up the biggest knife I see and examine it.

"Hello," a small voice says from behind and I turn. It's Christa from District One.

"Hello," I reply, "Are you good with knives?"

She smiles and pick up a few smaller knives and goes to stand in front of the target board. "You could say that." She then throws each knife one after another with an experienced hand and each knife perfectly embeds itself in the target board. My eyes widen in shock, Levi was right, this girl does have a few tricks up her sleeve.

"That's Christa for you, always the showoff," a smooth female voice calls from behind. I turn and it's the girl from District Three. Her dark hair is pulled back into a low ponytail and she grins and walks over to sling her arm around the petite girl's shoulders.

"I'm not a showoff, Ymir," Christa cries.

"You are so; during the feast last night you couldn't stop talking about how excited you were to show everyone your skills. You were so sweet you had all the guys swooning over you!" Ymir laughs.

I move on to the next station and I run into Sasha and Connie. It's an archery station with a target down at the far side of it as well. Sasha's already shooting and I pause to watch as she hits the target dead in the center. I remember that her District is the hunting District in the mountains so Sasha's probably had a lot of practice shooting animals. Connie tries to shoot but misses the target completely. He must not spend as much time hunting.

I look around and notice Eren at the net and snare making station along with the scary looking girl from Two. I'm about to go over and join him when a voice calls out next to me.

"Excuse me," I look over and see that it's the boy from Four, the one that keeps staring at me. I finally get a good look at him and he's an attractive boy with an odd haircut, its dark shaved hair underneath and spiked blonde tips. I wait for him to say something but he seems at a loss for words. "Y-you have really pretty hair," he stammers, "I wanted to tell you that last night but I didn't get the chance." His face is turning a bright red and he rubs the back of his neck as he stares at the ground.

"Thanks," I reply and am about to walk away but he grabs my arm and I turn towards him once more.

"I'm Jean, by the way. What's your name?" he asks.

"Mikasa," I answer and then I hear Eren calling my name, "I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Jean," I tell him and I go to sit by Eren.

"Who was that?" Eren asks.

"Jean from District Four," I respond and Eren then glares in Jean's direction, who was now talking with the boy from Three with the freckles and Jean buries his face in his hands.

"District Four is where we get our electricity and devices from," says the girl sitting on Eren's other side. Her voice is low and bored sounding and I look over at her. Her light blonde hair is pulled back but part of her bangs fall to one side of her face, coving one of her pale blue eyes. "So he will be good with technical junk and probably smart. He could possibly be a dangerous threat in the arena," she adds.

"Mikasa, this is Annie from District Two, the same District as the really muscly guy. She's been watching everyone as they train and learning all of their strengths and weaknesses," Eren explains.

"That's my specialty," Annie says in her bored voice, "analyzing and learning about my opponents and using their weaknesses against them. That is how I'm going to win the Games." She glares at the two of us and I can tell she is dead serious. "I've figured out almost everyone's strengths today and by the end of the weak I will know everyone's weaknesses as well."

"What are they?" Eren asks.

Annie gives a short laugh. "Like I'm going to tell you?" she continues on her net she's making and sighs, "Well it's not like it will do you any good anyways. Reiner and Bertl's are their strength and size, Ymir's too. I watched her go through the obstacle course and she's very agile for her size and very fit. Christa is good at throwing knives but she probably has a lot of experience with other weapons but knives are her specialty. Sasha surprised me with being an excellent archer. Connie, the moron, has no great skills at anything. Marco, from Three, is very fast not only physically but mentally too. The young girl from Four has no fighting experience whatsoever. And then there are you two. As of now your strengths are your secrecy."

Eren and I look at each other. Levi may be a lousy person but he's not a bad Mentor, it seems like he knows what he's talking about when he told us to hide our strength. He must have known that there would be at least one Player who would be evaluating everyone. Eren's net gets in a knot and he sighs frustrated and I take it from him and remove the knot and finish his net perfectly. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Annie watching us closely. She then gets up without saying anything and walks out of the training center.

"Did she do any training while she was here?" I ask Eren.

"No. She just sat here and watched the whole time," Eren responds. He looks over to one of the stations were Sasha and Connie is. "Let's go join them," he remarks.

I look at him sadly. "Eren you can't become friends with these people. It'll only end up badly."

"We need allies, Mikasa," he tells me.

"They'll only stab you in the back."

Eren ignores me and goes over to Sasha and Connie and I reluctantly follow. Sasha and Connie are busy trying to make a fire and while Sasha has a successful one already going, Connie is not having as much luck. Eren asks Sasha to help him make one, since neither Eren nor I had ever built a fire in the wild before, and also asks how she's so good at it.

"Once a year the Capitol allows us out of our District and further into the mountains to hunt. But all of our game is to be taken straight to the Capitol. On our hunts we have to fend for ourselves in the wild. We need to make our own shelter and fire. Otherwise we wouldn't survive," Sasha explains.

"How many hunting trips have you been on?" Eren asks as he's trying to start his own fire but to no avail. Mine has already started and grown twice the size as Sasha's.

"We start when we're twelve. It's sort of a reward for not getting Reaped that year. So I've been on five," she remarks.

"And what about Connie?" questions Eren.

Sasha laughs and Connie stops his attempts to starting his fire to glare at her. "Connie hasn't been on a single hunt! He stays at home with his mom to bake instead."

Finally, a tiny flame has started in Eren's fire. But he gets so excited he knocks over all of his twigs and branches and the fire goes out. Eren groans in frustration and he chucks a stick across the room, only to hit Jean right in the back of the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, JAEGER!"


End file.
